


I'm Back

by StarrySummers04



Series: Staying Alive [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Everyone thought James Potter was dead, but he's not.Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in June 2013.





	I'm Back

James Potter's P.O.V

I remember waking up in a cold, dark basement when one of the Death Eater's entered and started torturing me. It was the worst experience I have ever had. I honestly wish that Voldemort had killed me so I wouldn't have gone through that. Over a stretch of time, they came to see me less and less until they just stopped coming. And one day, someone walked in. The one person in the whole world that I actually wanted to see.

Severus Snape.

I blacked out again as soon as I was in his arms but I knew from that moment on, no more pain would bother me. No one else would be able to hurt me. I am safe now.

When I woke up, I was in the Hogwarts Infirmary because there is no where else for me to go since everyone clearly thinks I'm dead. I felt a warm hand in mine, I looked down the bed to see Severus asleep in the chair at the side of the bed.

No one except Lily, Remus and Sirius know that we used to be a couple. Yes, you heard that right. Severus and I used to be together.

We broke up when he became a spy within Voldemort's ranks as it would put us both in more danger than we already were. We had agreed that we would get back together if we lived to see the end of the war. But then I married Lily.

The only reason I married Lily was because I fell pregnant. I didn't know what to do, except that I ought to hide it. My first instinct was to tell Lily and ask her for help. She suggested the idea of us pretending to be together. Lily is like a sister to me.

I could see the heartbreak in Sev's eyes when I told him of my plans to marry Lily. He didn't know I was pregnant with his baby. Our baby.

I never fell out of love with Severus so hopefully, we still have a chance at being together if he hasn't moved on. Besides, I need to tell him about Harry's true parentage. Harry has green eyes like Sev's mother, Eileen. I got to meet Eileen, it was shortly before Harry was conceived. And again in the early weeks of my pregnancy before I found out. Before we broke up, we had been getting very serious.

When Madame Pomfrey realised I was awake and staring at Severus, she rushed over and forced me to drink several vile potions. I'm not a naive teenager anymore so I don't mind drinking potions because they will make me better as soon as possible. "He hasn't left your side since he found you, Mr Potter." She informed me. He looks so pale, even more so than he did 14 years ago.

When Severus woke up, I was sat in one of the infirmary beds, eating a bowl of soup. I haven't had any food in a while. I've always had access to water otherwise I would be dead by now. "Hello." I said, meekly, whilst looking at Severus.

"Hi." He whispered. I offered him the pumpkin juice that I was drinking and he took it gratefully.

"So, what have I missed then?" I asked, leaning closer to him.

"An awful lot..." Sev began but didn't continue because our lips met in the middle. 


End file.
